Mom Wolf
by Marumieta
Summary: Melissa McCall, un poco aburrida de su rutinaria vida, decide hacer algo distinto esa noche. Tal vez demasiado distinto para su sorpresa.


**Esta historia está basada en Teen Wolf, pero podéis tomarla como otra versión de la serie, como un mundo paralelo o lo que queráis. En esta historia, el protagonista no es Scott, sino Melissa. Así que si os apetece leer esta variante, adelante, bienvenidos. :D  
Al final del capítulo os explicaré cómo he llegado a escribir esta historia.**

Capítulo 1: Paseo nocturno

Con algo de prisa caminó hasta su taquilla, donde depositó la chaqueta que se había quitado al entrar en la habitación. No le apetecía en especial cumplir con sus responsabilidades esa noche, en la que podría estar viendo una película con final predecible o leyendo alguna novela romántica… Al pensar en lo poco que le satisfacían esas opciones, una mueca de disconformidad se reflejó en su rostro.

-McCall.

Sacudió su cabeza, y con ella su melena rizada, antes de girarse para saludar a su compañera.

-Buenas noches, Jennifer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Melissa frunció el ceño y soltó una risita antes de contestar.

-Bueno, he estado a punto de ponerme a divagar sobre el sentido de mi vida, pero… Creo que simplemente me pondré el uniforme y haré mi turno.

-Hoy no tienes ningún turno que hacer -le anunció Jennifer.

La señora McCall comprobó rápidamente el día en el calendario que colgaba de una de las paredes, y efectivamente, hoy era su noche libre.

-Claro -sonrió como una tonta-. Por supuesto...

No era la primera vez que se se confundía y pensaba que debía ir a trabajar en uno de sus días de descanso. Aunque, ¿llegar hasta los vestuarios del hospital? ¡Vaya! Ese era su nuevo récord.

Ahora volvía a estar libre para elegir entre una de las fabulosas opciones de ocio que tenía esperándola: las de siempre.

Suspiró con resignación y se colocó su bolso en el hombro, dispuesta para salir, cuando una conversación entre auxiliares llamó su atención.

-¿En el bosque en plena madrugada?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Es la mejor hora para pasear, e incluso hacer footing. A veces me he encontrado con algún ciervo.

-¡Podrías haberte encontrado un psicópata en vez de un ciervo! ¡Qué miedo!

Ciertamente, "seguridad" no era la palabra que le inspiraba a Melissa una caminata por el bosque en medio de la noche.

Se lo pensó un poco... Pero solo un poco. No sabía si quería encontrarse con un animal salvaje bajo la luz de la luna, o con un corredor ocasional con el que entablar conversación al trote. Lo que sabía era que aquella noche había salido de casa para nada, y no pensaba meterse en la cama hasta haber conseguido cambiar eso.

Esta vez cogió con fuerza su bolso, y con una expresión de determinación en su cara, abandonó el hospital. Expresión la cual desapareció cuando aparcó su coche junto al bosque oscuro, frío y silencioso. Su arrebato de aventura se había ido esfumando gradualmente mientras conducía hasta el lugar gracias a su visión de adulto de la situación. Al salir y cerrar la puerta del automóvil, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de volver a meterse dentro y pisar el acelerador lejos de ahí.

-Vamos, Mel -se dijo así misma-. Solo es un paseo.

Se cruzó de brazos, intentando protegerse de la brisa nocturna, que en esa noche era especialmente fría. Tras cinco pequeños pasos, nuevamente pensó en dar media vuelta. Esta vez, con la excusa de ponerse una capa extra de ropa, pero sabía que si volvía a casa a por un abrigo ya no saldría de nuevo por la puerta. Se imaginó tumbada en su cama mientras esperaba a que su hijo llegase del instituto, llevando a cabo su poco invariable rutina.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos y siguió caminando con determinación. Ya había decidido que esa noche iba a hacer algo distinto. Pensar que estaba corriendo peligro en ese momento era pensar demasiado. Pasearía un rato, respiraría aire fresco y volvería a casa con algún fruto del bosque que comerse junto a su hijo mientras le contaba su aventura.

El sonido de los arbustos agitándose salvajemente aceleraron su corazón, devolviéndola al lugar en el que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y solo veía vegetación. En poco tiempo se había adentrado ya en el bosque. Por fin localizó la dirección por la que ese sonido apareció sobresaltándola, y momentos después vislumbró una silueta que se acercaba corriendo.

Al principio pensó que sería un depredador con afilados colmillos que la atacaría, luego recordó el ciervo que nombró aquella auxiliar, y por último se intentó tranquilizar confiando en que era un deportista.

Cuando la silueta se detuvo ante ella pudo ver que no era un animal salvaje, ni tampoco iba vestido como un corredor.

-Parece que estemos en el lugar equivocado -dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro mientras se acicalaba la chaqueta de su traje.

La enfermera suspiró aliviada. Por un momento quiso preguntarle qué hacía ahí, ya que él mismo le había hecho percatarse del detalle de su elegante ropa; pero ella tampoco estaba llevando el atuendo que cualquiera se pondría para hacer una caminata.

El señor se acercó a ella, y parecía que iba a hablar. No obstante, las luces de unas linternas a lo lejos llamaron la atención de ambos.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para que corriese. Melissa, aun confusa, opuso poca resistencia y sus piernas intentaron seguir a ese extraño que parecía huir de las personas que se acercaban.

Poco le faltaba para llegar a su límite, pero en el momento perfecto vio muy cerca una pequeña y derruida cabaña. El hombre soltó su mano para abrir la puerta atrancada. Le hizo un gesto para que entrase, y Melissa no le hizo ningún caso a su sentido común, metiéndose en ese habitáculo en medio de la nada con un desconocido que la había sacado de su paseo a rastras.

Cuando por fin recobró el aliento le preguntó con miedo a lo que el hombre pudiese contestarle.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quiénes eran?

El hombre trajeado desvió su mirada lentamente hacia lo poco que quedaba de aquella podrida ventana. Los pequeños rayos de la luna casi llena bañaron el rostro que Melissa contempló mientras olvidaba que estaba esperando una respuesta. Su pelo oscuro, peinado hacia atrás, ocultaba parte de sus orejas. La señora McCall actuó sin pensar, apartando el cabello que no le dejaba ver bien algo que llamaba su atención. Antes de que pudiese satisfacer su curiosidad, el hombre cogió la mano de Melissa y la apartó, con fuerza pero sin rudeza.

-Lo… Lo siento -ella se apartó un poco de él, todo lo que el hombre le permitió, puesto que seguía sujetando su mano-. Me ha parecido ver una cicatriz y, supongo que mi instinto de enfermera ha… ¡De verdad, lo siento!

Los ojos azules del señor misterioso sonrieron junto con sus labios.

-Actuar por instinto está bien -acortó la distancia que la mujer había puesto entre ellos-. Está muy bien.

Como si estuvieran en un baile, ella retrocedía un paso a la vez que, casi rítmicamente, él avanzaba otro. Melissa se detuvo al comprender que ese ciclo no iba a terminar.

-¿Podrías soltarme? -Le pidió intentando no ser muy áspera.

El hombre hizo lo que la señora McCall quería, levantando los brazos en "señal de paz".

-¿Quiénes eran esos? -Volvió a preguntar la enfermera.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Vine a esta ciudad para participar en una conferencia, pero perdí mi maletín en algún lugar con mi identificación y acabé perdido yo también. No me inspiraban nada de confianza unos señores armados corriendo hacia mí, así que simplemente huí.

Lo miró de arriba abajo todo lo disimuladamente que pudo. Sus manos empezaron a sudarle cuando se percató de que tal vez ese hombre acababa de salvarla de un grupo de psicópatas. Pensó que podría devolverle el favor ayudándole a encontrar sus pertenencias. Si encontraba el camino de regreso a su coche, claro.

-¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Qué se le ha perdido aquí esta noche?

Melissa pensó que si le contaba que una de las cosas que pretendía hacer esa noche era una recolecta de frutos para comer en casa la tomaría por una abuela. ¿Pero acaso importaba lo que ese desconocido pensase de ella?

-Yo… Solo quería pasar una noche distinta a las demás. A-aunque eso no significa que mi vida sea aburrida o rutinaria, ¿sabes? -Parecía que sí que importaba.

Con la misma sonrisa que le había enseñado antes, se alejó de ella para echar un vistazo por la ventana.

-Así que buscabas… ¿Emoción? -Giró su cabeza sin moverse de su puesto de vigilancia-. ¿O tal vez… un cambio en tu vida?

El reflejo de la luna en los ojos de ese hombre le daba un aire mágico, y cada palabra que salía por su boca Melissa sentía que la atraían hacia él. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ese hombre tan cautivador hasta que fue capaz de ver aquella marca cerca de su robusto cuello.

-Ahora que te miro de cerca -empezó a hablarle con esa voz que parecía embaucarla-, tienes una piel preciosa…

Románticamente o simplemente por ocio, en los últimos años la señora McCall había tenido un escaso contacto con personas del sexo opuesto. Su trabajo consumía gran parte de sus energías, sobre todo las ocasiones en las que debía hacer turnos nocturnos. Por ello pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre descansando en casa, y las pocas citas que había tenido en largo tiempo las clasificaba como aburridas y decepcionantes.

El hecho de que el hombre tan apuesto y atractivo que tenía delante le estuviese halagando y acercando su mano para tocar su mejilla, fue algo que no había experimentado en, calculó rápidamente: demasiado tiempo.

El tacto frío que percibió en su piel le hizo sonreír, y acto seguido se apartó un poco, sintiendo una vergüenza tremenda al ver cómo esos ojos azules la miraban casi sin pestañear. No supo si era emoción o intimidación lo que la invadió en ese momento, pero su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, infundiéndose miedo a si misma al no poder pensar claramente cómo actuar.

Su mente le pedía que hablase con él, que le preguntase de dónde venía, a dónde iba, de qué trataba esa conferencia, a qué se dedicaba, cualquier cosa. Quería desvelar toda la información posible sobre él.

Pero no fue así de fácil. El hombre que había conocido esa noche, por cuarta vez iniciaba un contacto físico con ella, como si emitiera algún tipo de magnetismo que hiciese que no pudiese evitar tocarla. Cosa que le parecía irónico, ya que según ella, la única persona que irradiaba sensualidad era el hombre que ahora le acariciaba la otra mejilla.

-Es realmente suave…

Melissa de pronto se sintió muy cómoda, tanto que cerró los ojos mientras él continuaba admirando el tacto de su piel. Su otra mano no estaba fría como la anterior, es más, le transmitía una sensación cálida muy agradable. No tardó en darse cuenta de que parte de ese calor provenía del rostro de ese hombre, que ya se encontraba a distancia suficiente como para susurrarle al oído, haciendo que la enfermera abriese los ojos.

-Dime que has llegado hasta aquí en coche…

La imaginación de la señora McCall estuvo a punto de crear en su mente situaciones que implicaban a su coche y a ellos dos, tal vez con una o dos prendas de ropa menos. No obstante, el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su acompañante nocturno la alarmó.

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, lentamente.

-Porque creo que tendremos que correr. O al menos tú.

-¿Los de antes nos han encontrado?

-Yo diría que la bestia que se está acercando es la causa de que aquellos tipos estuvieran tan nerviosos.

-¿Bestia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Le habló a la vez que volvía a mirarla.

La enfermera pensó que si realmente se encontraban en peligro no era el mejor momento para las presentaciones, aunque estaba contenta de que se lo preguntase y respondió con gusto.

-Melissa… Melissa McCall.

Tras mirar en todas direcciones, como si buscase a alguien que pudiese escucharles, continuó hablándole desde la distancia.

-Melissa. Es normal que desconfíes de mí, no nos conocemos de nada. Y aunque no sepas lo que está pasando, solo puedo decirte que esa bestia me persigue a mí. Si quieres seguir con vida, y yo creo que quieres, corre hasta tu coche. Ahora mismo.

-Pero… Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué dirección se encuentra mi coche.

El hombre suspiró sonoramente una vez más.

-Vale. ¿Es oscuro y le falta el espejo retrovisor izquierdo? Si es así, cariño, eso es peligroso. Deberías llevarlo a que le pongan uno nuevo.

-¿C-cómo lo…?

El hombre, rápidamente, posó con delicadeza sus manos en los tensos hombros de la mujer.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que solo tienes dos opciones: ¿Vas a pensar que te he seguido desde tu coche, te he perseguido en medio del bosque, me he montado una película para fingir que nos hemos encontrado casualmente, te miento sobre una bestia que me persigue y saldrás corriendo en cualquier dirección menos en la que te diga; o vas a escoger la versión en la que perdí mis cosas, me perdí yo mismo, deambulé hasta llegar aquí, vi tu coche por el camino, nos encontramos y finalmente intento salvar tu vida indicándote con mi genial sentido de la orientación y buena memoria cómo llegar hasta tu automóvil?

Irremediablemente Melissa tuvo que reír. A no ser que la conferencia a la que ese hombre iba a asistir ese día fuese sobre teatro, dudaba que le estuviese mintiendo.

-Me quedo con la segunda opción.

Esta vez suspiró ella profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Escuchó atentamente las indicaciones que le daba y rezaba por acordarse de todo ello sin problemas.

-Ha retrocedido un poco, pero no mucho -le informó-. Sal ahora, ve despacio y cuando pases el primer árbol que te dije, corre y no mires atrás pase lo que pase.

La señora McCall asintió con la cabeza. Antes de marcharse, le preguntó desde la puerta:

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

El misterioso señor de ojos azules sonrió.

-Solo si sobrevives.

No era la respuesta que Melissa esperaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo a pensar en la situación en la que él se encontraba. Si esa bestia o lo que fuese lo encontraba, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Acaso estaba seguro de que él sí que iba a sobrevivir?

Se detuvo en la puerta un instante, intentando encontrar la forma de decirle lo que pensaba. Aunque parecía que no era la única preocupada. La expresión en el rostro de su salvador no le transmitió mucha seguridad precisamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Inquirió ella, sabiendo de sobra que algo no iba bien.

-En realidad… Hay una tercera opción.

Melissa esperó a que siguiese.

-Una tercera opción donde te explico por qué he venido al bosque esta noche y qué es esa bestia, confías en mí y escuchas lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-Quiero escucharte, adelante.

Él se giró hacia atrás, nuevamente alerta.

-Pero no aquí. Corramos hasta tu coche -casi le ordenó.

Por suerte no escucharon nada ni vieron ningún movimiento sospechoso por el camino. Incluso ella estaba tranquila, demasiado tal vez. Ese hombre le había dado seguridad con sus palabras, y ahora además, estaba delante de ella, liderando el paso. Quería llegar ya a su auto, aunque sentía que podía quedarse toda la noche a la intemperie.

La paz duró poco, un disparo a lo lejos hizo que se asustase, quedándose inmóvil, sin saber si echar a correr o tirarse al suelo. Él la cogió del brazo y la empujó por la espalda, mientras le susurraba que corriese.

Gracias a que no se perdieron en ningún momento, no tardaron mucho en divisar el coche de la señora McCall. Con toda la rapidez que sus manos le permitieron, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura para abrirlo. Se metieron dentro, ella al volante y él en el asiento del copiloto, y ambos pusieron el seguro en todas las puertas.

-¡Tenía que ir al bosque hoy! -Gritó ella, dando un golpe al volante-. ¿No pude haber ido al cine y punto? No tuve que haber venido...

-No digas eso, Melissa -le dijo con voz suave mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los suyos-. Yo estoy contento de que hayas venido y hayamos podido conocernos.

La señora McCall quiso preguntarle su nombre en ese instante, pero él no tenía intención de callarse aún.

-La razón por la que me has encontrado aquí esta noche es porque… -se cruzó de brazos y buscó una postura cómoda que le permitiera observala mientras le hablaba-. Va a sonarte muy raro, pero… Necesito una manada.

La enfermera ladeó la cabeza poco a poco, intentando adivinar a qué se refería. En vez de preguntarle directamente, expuso la primera teoría que le había venido a la mente.

-¿E-eso es una propuesta de matrimonio o algo así? Me parece… Un poco precipitado.

El señor de ojos azules alzó ambas manos y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, horrorizado.

-¡Guau! -Echó a reír-. No es esta la reacción que esperaba, para nada.

Tal fue su bochorno, que no escuchó el carraspeo del apuesto señor, dispuesto a no perder más tiempo.

-Creo que empezaré de otra forma -cogió aire, cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, Melissa se sobrecogió al ver que ahora eran rojos-. Necesito una manada porque… Bueno, soy un hombrelobo.

Instintivamente, la enfermera asió con fuerza el tirador de la puerta, el cual no reaccionó al estar el seguro puesto.

-¡No, no, no, no! -Intentó tranquilizarla, poniendo la mano delicadamente en su rodilla-. No quiero hacerte daño, solo trato de explicarte la situación.

Ella jadeó un poco, aún asustada, mientras la mano de él avanzaba con toda la cautela del mundo hasta llegar a la de Melissa. Suavemente la apartó de la puerta y la soltó sin dejar de mirarla, como si el animal salvaje fuese ella.

-¿Puedo proseguir, pues?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. En realidad quería escucharle, quería esa explicación que le había prometido. Igualmente, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

-Que sepas que me ha gustado tu reacción -el supuesto hombrelobo asintió con la cabeza-. En realidad ambas me han gustado. Creo que nos llevaríamos bien, Melissa. Sobre todo si aceptases unirte a mi manada, claro.

La mirada de la mujer le decía que necesitaba más palabras y él no dudó en brindárselas, qué menos.

-Supongo que has visto películas o leído novelas con hombres lobo. ¿Sabes lo de la... luna llena?

-Lo sé…

-Bueno, muy bien. Eso resume par…

-Cuando hay luna llena, nuestra planta en el hospital es una locura, se abarrota de casos raros… Es por eso que dicen la palabra "lunático", ¿no es así?

El lobo enarcó las cejas, no sabía si molesto por la interrupción de su instrucción o desconcertado porque la mujer dijese en voz alta una de las cosas que él tenía guardadas en su repertorio mental. Definitivamente, la quería en su manada.

-Así es, y por desgracia… Ese trastorno que los hombres lobo sufren debido al influjo de la luna llena y por el cual ocurren ciertos daños colaterales, les pasa a muchos… -Dijo eso último a la vez que desviaba la mirada por su ventanilla. Sus ojos no tardaron en volver a centrarse en Melissa-. No te voy a mentir, si te mordiese... Y con "morderte" quiero decir hacerte como yo, una mujer lobo en tu caso. Probablemente las primeras veces perderías el control. Aunque no tendrías nada que temer.

El hombre de ojos azules se acomodó de forma que su mano pudiese llegar sin problemas hasta la mejilla de Melissa. Para su sorpresa, la enfermera no hizo ningún movimiento brusco cuando la acarició. Sonrió a la vez que terminaba la primera parte de su charla.

-Yo te enseñaría a controlarlo.

La mujer se quedó unos segundos en silencio, asimilando toda la información. Sin embargo, le faltaban detalles que, según ella, eran esenciales.

-A ver si lo he entendido… -Comenzó ella a hablar-. Estabas en el bosque porque… necesitas una manada y quieres que yo sea parte de ella. ¿Y qué pasa con esa bestia de la que has hablado? ¿Y aquellas personas y el disparo?

-Quería ir poco a poco para que pudieses entenderlo bien -el hombre sonrió abiertamente, mientras parecía emocionarse-. Pero veo que lo haces rápido, y quieres más. Eso es buena señal, te haré un resumen.

Sin más que una mirada de aprobación, continuó exponiendo datos.

-Los lobos normalmente cazan en manada, necesitan ser varios para poder con su presa, sobre todo si es grande. Ahí fuera -dijo señalando con un dedo hacia el bosque- está esa enorme bestia matando personas, que ha puesto en alerta a los cazadores.

El hombre lobo se percató de la expresión confusa de la mujer.

-Oh, vaya. Quizás me estoy adelantando un poco, pero sí, hay cazadores que nos cazan, valga la redundancia. Probablemente los mismos que hace un rato nos perseguían con linternas y los que han disparado -el lobo intentó disimular su mueca de asco-. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah… Creo que ya he terminado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El tiempo había ido pasando, y la luna casi llena había quedado totalmente expuesta iluminando todo el lugar con sus rayos. La señora McCall se sentía más tranquila ahora, como cuando le encienden la luz a un niño después de una pesadilla y comprueba que no hay ningún monstruo junto a él.

-Bueno, me has asustado un poco al principio -soltó una risita nerviosa-. Y… solo te puedo decir que no voy a caer en una broma como esta. ¿Qué era eso de tus ojos? ¿Lentillas?

-Vale… Esto ya es más normal. Más aburrido, pero más normal -se acercó un poco hacia ella, apoyando una mano en el espaldar y otra en el volante-. Pero siempre hay una forma de hacer que las cosas sean más divertidas.

Por primera vez, ella interpuso sus manos entre los dos, deteniendo así al hombre que parecía tener intención de besarla.

-Espera un momento, por favor -le exigió ella con amabilidad-. Esta es una forma muy extraña de ligar, ¿no crees? Simplemente podrías invitarme a cenar… Si es eso lo que quieres.

-Oh, no, Melissa... Yo lo que quiero es que tu perfecto cutis y tu melena negra se conviertan en un animal salvaje que me acompañe en mi cacería. Creía que me había explicado bien.

-Me estás asustando de nuevo -ella volvió a reír-. Así que si realmente quieres que no grite o que llame a la policía, apártate.

El hombre lobo no reculó ni un ápice, tan solo bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

-Tenía la esperanza de que aceptases mi propuesta -confesó con voz ronca-. ¿De verdad no quieres este poder? ¿No quieres correr más rápido que nadie… Tener todos tus sentidos más desarrollados?

La enfermera, firme y atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de ese hombre, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Por lo que te dije de perder el control? Tiene fácil solución -el señor de ojos azules sonrió-. Pero si esa es tu respuesta, es una pena… A decir verdad, tenía la intención de convertir al primero que pillase, un adolescente, algo así… Pero bueno… Apareciste, me caíste bien, pareces una persona valiente…

El corazón de Melissa empezó a acelerarse más y más cuando pudo ver cómo le crecían colmillos al supuesto hombre lobo. Su pulsó siguió a toda velocidad aun cuando los colmillos volvieron a esconderse.

El hombre apartó la mano del volante y acarició el rostro de la mujer, atrayendo hacia sus labios su cuello. Con un golpe brusco, ella lo apartó, haciéndole y haciéndose daño al pegarle en la cara.

Él fue demasiado rápido para que ella lo viese, y sin saber cómo, la tenía agarrada por ambas muñecas.

-Melissa… Te di tres opciones, y has escogido una, ¿verdad? Te confieso que no era una petición. Era un hecho -llevó una de las muñecas a su boca, con sus colmillos esperando-. Te unirás a mi manada.

Bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa, llegaba tarde, y odiaba que eso le pasase. Echó un vistazo a la cocina y no encontró nada que coger para comerse por el camino. En realidad sí que había algo, pero fingía que no lo veía. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder, así que se rindió muy rápido y se metió la manzana a regañadientes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Al menos así su hijo no estaría tan pesado ese día recordándole que comiese comida sana cuando se lo contase.

-¡Stiles! ¡Tengo prisa, saca la basura!

No esperó a que le respondiese, cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta. Llegaba tarde, y se lo volvió a recordar a sí mismo cuando vio a alguien esperándole al lado de su coche.

-Melissa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?

La señora McCall movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se frotaba el brazo por encima de la chaqueta nerviosamente.

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

No es que le sobrase el tiempo esa mañana precisamente, pero no podía dejar a Melissa McCall en medio de la calle con esa expresión que parecía pedirle auxilio. Él era el sheriff, pero también era su amigo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos dentro? ¿Necesitas agua o algo para calmarte?

Ella negó una vez más con la cabeza.

-Sé que tienes prisa. Podemos hablar de camino a la comisaría, si no te importa -dijo esto último acercando la mano al tirador de la puerta del copiloto.

El señor Stilinski abrió el coche y ambos entraron sin decir más palabras.

-Discúlpame si te he hecho pensar que no tenía tiempo para ti -comenzó a hablarle cuando cogió la primera curva-. ¿Tal vez he puesto una cara extraña?

-No, no. Es que te escuché… Literalmente, te escuché gritarle a Stiles que tenías prisa.

-¿Tan alto he gritado? -El sheriff reflejó en su cara un gesto de desconcierto-. ¿Por eso la vecina lleva días mirándome así?

-No… -Melissa se pasó la mano por la frente-. Es decir, creo que no… Yo solo…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo -contestó mientras se revolvía en su asiento.

-Perdona, no hemos empezado con lo que querías contarme.

-En realidad sí -confesó ella.

No sabía cómo contarle lo que había pasado aquella noche, aunque ella seguía jurándose a sí misma que todo eso había sido un sueño. Lo que no podía explicar era la herida que tenía en su muñeca. Daba igual cómo lo mirase, aquello era un mordisco en toda regla. Y eso, sentía que la estaba matando. Sudaba sin parar, de vez en cuando algún escalofrío hacía que se sacudiese, le ardía la frente, su rostro y todo su cuerpo.

¿Y si la historia era real? ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si simplemente la habían envenenado o drogado?

El sheriff prestaba atención al estado de la mujer mientras conducía. No vio ningún ademán de que fuese a hablar próximamente, así que simplemente siguió manejando el volante, observándola en silencio, a la espera de que quisiese contarle lo que le preocupaba.

Melissa se odió un poco a sí misma cuando llegaron a la comisaría. En todo el viaje no habían pronunciado ninguna palabra más. Antes de salir del coche, el señor Stilinski posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

La señora McCall entendió lo mucho que estaba preocupando a su amigo.

-Sí que necesito algo de agua -le dijo ella.

El sheriff sonrió, un poco aliviado, y le puso en la mano un manojo de llaves.

-Espérame en mi despacho. Estaré contigo en cuanto termine de resolver un asunto.

Melissa asintió. Ciertamente, esa mañana el sheriff llevaba mucha prisa, y ella le había hecho perder el tiempo con su indecisión. Debía contarle todo, él seguro que la ayudaría. Pero esperaría pacientemente en su despacho.

-No me gustan los días que empiezan con objetos sospechosos -le comentaba él, intentando quitarle de la cabeza lo que pudiese estar preocupándola en ese momento-, espero poder resolverlo pronto.

-A mí tampoco me gustan esos días en mi planta -rió ella junto a Stilinski.

-¡Señor! -Interceptaron al sheriff nada más entrar por la puerta de la comisaría.

Melissa pasó por un lado, buscando con la mirada el despacho de su amigo. Inevitablemente, siguió escuchando la conversación entre ellos dos. Esa era una de las cosas extrañas que le pasaban esa mañana, podía escuchar cosas que normalmente no podría. Se había asustado bastante cuando escuchó gritar al señor Stilinski dentro de su casa un rato antes.

-El supuesto propietario del maletín que encontramos anoche en el bosque, está aquí.

La señora McCall ya había encontrado la puerta que debía abrir con el manojo de llaves que tenía en la mano, pero su mano empezó a temblar al recordar aquella voz seductora.

" _Vine a esta ciudad para participar en una conferencia, pero perdí mi maletín en algún lugar con mi identificación y acabé perdido yo también"._

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Pensó en salir corriendo, o encerrarse en la habitación que por fin había abierto. ¿Pero y si no solo ella estaba en peligro? Se giró rápidamente buscando al sheriff con la mirada, al que encontró dándole un apretón de manos a un hombre al que Melissa no había visto en su vida.

-Así que es usted el propietario de este maletín -escuchó decir a Stilinski.

Melissa suspiró aliviada. Deseó en ese momento volver a casa, darse una ducha y decirle al espejo lo paranoica que estaba. Servirse un gran desayuno, abrazar a su hijo, y decirle lo mucho que le quería.

La señora McCall ya estaba sentada dentro del despacho del sheriff, y pudo ver desde la cristalera que había empezado un interrogatorio que se había perdido su oído. Era bastante molesto que esa sensibilidad auditiva apareciese y se esfumase cuando le daba la gana.

-Melissa… -la mujer abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer esa voz que no sabía desde dónde le estaba hablando-. Ten cuidado… Él es un cazador… Un Argent.

Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y corrió fuera de la comisaría, sin prestar atención a Stilinski llamándola. La enfermera solo quería encontrar a ese hombre y verificar que era real, aun cuando una parte de ella deseaba que estuviese en medio de un sueño. Pero no, no estaba soñando. Ahí estaba él, esta vez con una gabardina negra que daba cobijo a sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Buenos días, mi preciosa beta -le saludó gentilmente-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué me has…?

El hombre lobo sacó las manos de los bolsillos y le hizo un gesto para que no siguiese hablando.

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas a la vez? Tranquila, todo a su tiempo -se dio media vuelta, pero continuó hablando-. Solo quería asegurarme de que habías sobrevivido. Nos veremos de nuevo… Esta noche.

Melissa permaneció ahí de pie, observando cómo se marchaba mientras ella comenzaba a marearse. Se llevó una mano a la frente, seguía ardiendo. Sus piernas flaquearon durante un momento, lo que hizo que se desplomase. No supo quién ni cómo, pero alguien había amortiguado su caída contra el duro asfalto.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Rezó para que cuando volviese a abrir los ojos se encontrase en su cama tras una larga pesadilla.

* * *

 **Pues eso... ¿Por qué escribir esta historia?**  
 **Hace unas semanas hablaba con mis amigas Claudia y Lucía, y nos poníamos tristes porque no queríamos que terminase Teen Wolf.**  
 **Entonces se nos ocurrió que la serie podría continuar, con personajes adultos, creando Adult Wolf o algo así. XDDD**  
 **Después de varios desvaríos, nació este fanfic. Donde Melissa es mordida, y donde todos los adultos tendrán más protagonismo que los adolescentes (que obviamente, tienen que aparecer, los necesitamos *_*), con lo que intentaré ver la misma historia desde un punto de vista un poco distinto.**

 **Lo he subido hoy porque lo he terminado hoy, puede que el siguiente lo publique durante la próxima luna llena o algo así. *aullido***  
 **Pero quería subirlo hoy a toda costa.**

 **El motivo es que hoy hace exactamente 10 años que conocí a Claudia. Que más que mi amiga es como una hermana. Mi alfa. *_***  
 **Y la conocí aquí en fanfiction, dejándole un comentario en uno de sus fanfics. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, y en estos últimos días en los que he vuelto a escribir gracias a ella y a su hermana Lucía, me he sentido como en los viejos tiempos. Me he dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que me gusta escribir, y de la motivación que me dan ellas dos al hacerlo. Y sobre todo, de lo mucho que las quiero.**

 **Claudia, gracias por ser mi alfa, por seguir después de tanto tiempo en mi vida, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, pero ha pasado, y mucho. Gracias, novia suprema. Por amar mis chistes, mis locuras, por los desvaríos nocturnos que nunca olvidaré, por todo. Hemos crecido, y sigo siendo tu fan desde hace 10 años. Sigue siendo mi alfa, y sigue escribiendo, sigamos leyéndonos mutuamente, y amándonos, hermana. *_* (escribe algo de mi Peter, porfapleasetelosuplicodamesensualPeterformybody)**  
 **Y Lucía, gracias a que conocía a Claudia ese día, te conocí a ti. En serio, gracias por todo. Por haberme dicho hace unos meses que viese Teen Wolf, que fuiste tú, la culpable de mi amor por estos lobitos nuestros. *_* Gracias a eso he podido escribir como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Sigues siendo la menor, pero ains, demasiado tiempo ha pasado, sigo recordando muchas cosas bonitas, tus dibujos geniales, y espero que siga pasando mientras sigamos juntas.**

 **Siento el tocho, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Es un aniversario muy importante que empezó aquí en fanfiction. Gracias, fanfiction.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado a alguien esta locura de fanfic. Si veo que sí, ya iré subiendo más. En los tags, como personajes solo he puesto a Melissa y Stilinski, es que no quería meter muchos al principio y tampoco quería hacer mucho "spoiler". XD Pero irán saliendo todos poco a poco.  
**

 **Y después de mucho tiempo sin poder escribir, a ver si puedo darle un final a mis Dondakes (historia que también comenzó gracias a Claudia y Lucía. Si es que... Musas mías. *_*)**


End file.
